Our True Feelings
by Kittydanielsblood
Summary: Harry and Draco Fancy eachother and so do Pansy and Hermione! Read to see what happens! PansyxHermine DracoxHarry
1. chapter 1

Draco's POV

I was about to leave the Common Room till Pansy came down. " Draco! I have something to tell you!" She came down screaming. "What is it Pansy?" She went quiet and started blushing. "Umm. You know I am gay right? " I looked at her "You left me to go out with Luna from Ravenclaw."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. No, but I fancy someone from Gryffindor..." I sit her down on one of the chair and said,"Who? You already know who I fancy. " She looked up and bit her lip.

"Hermione Granger.." I could not beleve she likes the one who is with Red Head.

" You are telling her! Right now in the Great Hall!" I said jumping up and grabbing her hand. "Then you have to tell Harry Potter! " I thought for a second and Came up with a plan."I have a plan." Pansy smiled and sat back down.

Harry POV

Hermione is planing to tell Pansy that she likes her. Ron broke up with her last night. We were infront of the Slytherin Commen Room. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell Draco. "She asked. "I will of he is in there. "

We open the doors and both off them were there. 'Just my luck' I thought. Both there eyes got big. "Granger Potter.. What are you doing here??" Draco Asked then he startes blushing

when he saw me. ' Does he like me? No he hates me but I have go tell him my feelings..' I thought.

" Pansy... Can I talk to you outside?" Hermione asked. "S-sure..." They went ouf side and left me and Draco in the room. "So.. Do you wanna sit down Harry?" I froze. "You called me Harry, Draco." He froze also then started blushing. "You called me Draco. " Oh God. Why the Hell did I call him Draco?! "Wanna sit down now?" I nodded yes and sat down next to him.

Draco Sighed like he was trying to say something. "Harry.. I need to tell you something..." He said. "What is it Draco?"

He got up and sat infront of me. "This might sound weird but I have fanced you since 1st Year." I didn't know what to say.. "Draco.. I fancy you too" Draco leand in to kiss me.

Thank you for reading!!!! Tell me how you like it! This is my first Harry Potter one. Please Rate!!(.)


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Is Different Now

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS BOYXBOY AND GIRLXGIRL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! FOR THE ONES WHO DON'T CARE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

Harry POV

Draco and I were on the couch kissing when someone knocked on the door. Harry pulled away from Draco's soft lips and softer tongue. " Come in Pansy." Said Draco who began to move back next to me. Hermione and Pansy walked in hand in hand with Pansy nibbling on Hermione's ear.

"Draco, we just saw people leaving the ROR Room. You should go with Harry in there. " Draci and I look at eachother. Draco picked me up and carred me to the ROR room. "Draco are yo-" I was cut off by Draco's soft lips. I felt his tongue start to tuch my lips.

I opened my lips and let his tongue and mine battle. I slowly moved my hand to his hips. Draco started unbuttoning my shirt and I did the same to him. We slowly backed to the bed and I fell onto it with him on top. Draco broke the kiss to ask,"Can I?"

I nodded yes then he took off my pants and I did the sane to him. She slowly grabed my dick. I let out a moan. I took off his undergarments and started rubbing him. Then he took off my undergarments and asked. "Can I go Inside or do you wanna wet it?"

In a sexual tone. I pulled him down and slowly started liking his dick. When I was done sucking him I said, "Are you ready?" He lifted my legs and inserted himself. I let out a big Moan. "Ahhh Draco!" I moaned.

He bent down and kissed me passionately then there was a knock on the door. "Is anyone in here? " It was Ron. "Go Ron" Me and Draco yelled at the same time. "Okay." He said and left. Then Pansy and Hermione came busting into the door.

"Mcgonagall is right down the hall! Hide!" Pansy yelled grabing out clothes and throwing them at us. Hermione git my cloak from her bag and but it around us. Mcgonagall came into the door and looked around. "Anyone in here?" She said. She looked at our direction and yelled. "Found You!"

Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry for the sexual content.(.) Thank you for reading though! I will put chapter 3 up soon! ~Savanna


	3. Chapter 3: That Was Close

**_THIS CONTAINS BOYXBOY! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS!_**

 _Harry POV_

Draco grabed my hand and startes shaking in fear. I pat his arm so he new we were okay. Draco started slowing down with his shaking. Then we saw Hermione and Pansy shaking as well. Professor started walking to us. We slowly move to the side. She walked to were we were standing. There was a little white cat."There you are!" We were relieved.

She left and me and Draco raped the cloke around us. We lookes weird though. The girl's looked at us weirdly till they remembered what tgey came in ro us doing. "We are going to go now. " Hermione Said.. They left the room. Draco took me back to the bed and we droped our clothes on the floor. "Where were we?" I asked kissing him romantically.

 ** _Did you guys like it? Next Chapter will be up next Friday! Sorry this is short! I jave to much other Fan Fics I am making!! Sorry! I will make the next one longer!_**


End file.
